One must hide when the sun gets higher
by Say Hello To The Night
Summary: Rachel and her older sister Lily move to Santa Carla with their mom to get away from the busy life of New York City. The girls want to spend their lady few weeks of summer having fun in the sun with their new friends. One night the two meet a gang of boys which grabs their attention. Rated T for a bit of language and violence. My first Lost Boys fanfic! Please enjoy! MarkoXOC


**HIIII! So this is my first Lost Boys fanfic! I'm really excited to start this and I hope you guys like it too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys or any of the characters apart from my own OC's Rachel, Lily, Maria and Rachel and Lily's mom.**

**Enjoy!**

**(and yes! The cover image of this story is Mia Sara from Ferris Buellers day off! I just thought my OC Rachel might look a little like her)**

* * *

"We're here! We're here!" I shouted, hitting my older sister, Lily in the arm I looked outside the car and saw the sign for Santa Carla in the distance. It was beautiful just like I remembered. I opened the window and stuck my head out. The sun beamed upon my face, my gaze was locked onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow me to feed off of it's beauty and live forever.

"Why did you wake me up..." Lily said in annoyance

"You're so excited." My mom said. It was me, my sister and my mom, dad was nothing to us. We moved away from the busy city of New York and came down to the beautiful sunny California to live with our Aunt Maria

"Why wouldn't I be?! This'll be a great few last weeks of summer." I said smiling to myself, the car carried on driving and I kept on marvelling at everything.

"Yeah sure seems like a great place!" Lily said sarcastically pointing to the back of the sign of Santa Carla, it read in graffiti: MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD. I ignored her.

"When can I move out of the house..." Lily said boringly, she HATED the idea of moving to a sunny place, she was like an almost vampire, she had jet black hair, dark clothing and heavy boots. She looked terrifying and mean but she was extremely beautiful.

We finally arrived at our house we'd be living in, the car slowly pulled up and we got out, I grabbed my bags and waited as mom unlocked the door and opened it. The house was just as I remembered, large but with a sense of nostalgia.

"You're here!" My auntie said, she ran up to us and hugged us tightly. She was my moms sister.

"Hannah, the place is beautiful." Mom said to her looking round once more.

"I'm sure the girls will like their rooms. It's the door to the right for Rachel and the one next to hers is Lily's." She said winking at me, my face grew a massive grin, auntie Hannah knew well of my growing love for music and art. I ran up the stairs, trailing my luggage behind, I got to the door and slowly opened it. The room was vibrant and colourful, the bed sheets hand sewn, the pillows too, pictures were hung and there was a massive blank bulletin board to stick on photos, drawings etc. A stereo simply placed on my drawers with a box labelled 'For Rachel' I slowly opened it, putting the box top gently to the side and inside was CDS and records, my smile grew wider. There was a balcony too, I walked out and found an easel, I smiled at it. And looked out at the view shown before me.

"I knew you'd like it." My aunt Hannah said grinning at me. I turned round and ran to hug her. She hugged me back.

"Thank you so much!" I said letting go of the hug. She smiled back at me.

"Don't be too long, were gonna go down to the boardwalk." She said exiting my room. I smiled and instantly got down to putting away everything.

Before we went out, I put on a stripe top, denim jacket, a plain skater skirt and plain converse shoes. I smiled at my look and ran downstairs to join my aunt and my sister, my mom said she was going to stay home. The walk wasn't far and we got there in time as it just got dark. I walked round with my aunt and sister and just marvelled at everything. There was a shop for everything.

"This is my shop." She said, it was a simple art shop that sold artwork made by my aunt.

"I love it." I said browsing around her shop, she had deep paintings, happy, sad, plain and vibrant. I preferred dark paintings. Lily looked round unimpressed, as she is by most things.

"You know I could use some extra help around here." She said as we walked back out, I nodded and put it to consideration, as I looked round more I saw flyers everywhere titled 'MISSING' there was a variation of different people and I instantly decided to stick close to Lily, looking round at some shady people.

Suddenly I hear an uproar of bikes, we turn our heads and see a group of boys around my age or just a year older, pull up and walk out onto the boardwalk, we watch them, fascinated by their attire and attitude. They looked so cool and mysterious. Aunt Hannah noticed us staring and smirked.

"But you know what your mom would say." Aunt Hannah said, it's like she knew my thoughts of having the idea of riding on the back of one of their bikes! Lily just kept on staring though.

"Yeah..." I said, yet I persued to watch them as we walked down the boardwalk, browsing and buying things. Our night ended quickly and we returned home. We were both greeted by a delicious looking meal.

* * *

Next day

For the day, we went to the beach and swam, having the best time ever, I made a few friends with these girls, they weren't really into the stuff I liked but they were really nice and fun to talk to. Lily just sat on the beach in full clothing, holding an umbrella over her head from the sun, she was crazy and had the palest skin ever. I watched her as I sat on my sun bed, she looked brooding and serious. I thought she was cool.

"Hey I think we should head back, also I need to visit aunt Hannah's art shop." I said to Lily grabbing my stuff.

"Finally." She said joining me, we walked onto the boardwalk and found her shop, she was in conversation with a customer. We waited a little while until she looked free to talk and walked to the desk.

"Hey aunt Hannah, I have an idea I'd like to pitch." I said kindly, hopefully this idea will earn me some money.

"What's the idea?" She asked smiling, Lily left, out of boredom but I ignored her leaving.

"Well I thought I could set up a thing outside where I could charge people for me to draw a full portrait of themselves, I've done art for quite a while and I think I'm pretty good." I said with a smile. Aunt Hannah thought for a little while and looked down for a second

"I love it, I want you to be here tonight." She said smiling, my face grew a grin.

"Thank you so much! When shall I start? Oh shall I get here early? Or do you have a time or something." I said in a hurry

"Just be here at any time." She said laughing at my worried and excited look.

I caught up with Lily on my walk back, I told her about my new job, and as usual she most likely wasn't listening.

"Great you're home, you can help me finish lunch." Mom said, literally as soon as we walked in.

Later that evening

The sun was slowly going down and Aunt Hannah helped me set up a small table thing outside her shop for my self and a stool set up facing me, I hung up other drawing portraits around me to promote this new thing. I sat there and waited, pencil in hand, plain white sketch book in the other hand. I waited and waited until finally somebody came over and sat down, it was a mother and her little girl, the mother sat the girl down on the stool and told me what she wanted me to draw.

"So her laughing?" I said double checking what she said, she nodded and I got down to drawing. It was pretty easy luckily, the little girl was quiet and normal, about 20 minutes went by and I was finished, I turned it round and she smiled.

"You can get a frame for it in there." I said pointing to my aunt's shop, slightly promoting her. She thanked me, paid me and went into the shop. I sighed and looked up at the beautiful afternoon into evening sky. More people arrived and I drew them, it was pretty simple and I got positive reactions back.

Hours passed and it began to grow darker and darker, Lily found me and she talked to me for a while. I looked down at my pencil and sharpened it, it was getting a little blunt. Lily tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to look at her and she pointed forward, I turned my head and realised someone was sat on the stool, I jumped a little.

"Sorry." I said quietly, it was one of the boys from that biker group we saw yesterday... I thought, he had blonde curly hair and blue eyes, he had a colourful jacket with stitched on images, badges and sewn on patches of various pictures of skulls etc.

"Make it quick." He said smirking at me, my face suddenly grew quite pink... He was very handsome, but had a sense of mischief about him, he looked like a bad boy with a sense of mischief and fun, a prankster. I nodded and got down to drawing him, he was a very interesting portrait to draw because I got to draw every little detail on his jacket. I took lots of moments to look up at him and back down to my drawing. But one moment I looked up and suddenly I saw something extremely terrifying, he had blood red eyes and his mouth was open bearing vampire fangs! I ignored it, probably just my mind playing tricks.

"I'm done." I said quietly, handing him the drawing, he nodded slightly and walked off without paying, instantly Lily got up and ran after him.

"Woah! You ddidn't even pay her!" She said grabbing him with power, even though he was much taller than her and was more intimidating.

"Lily it's okay. I've earnt quite a lot already..." I spoke up quietly, walking up to them.

"What's going on over here, Marko getting beaten up by a couple of girls?" Another boy spoke up, he walked up to us, it was the rest of the biker group. Marko pushed Lily off him and stepped back.

"This little piece of crap decided not to pay my sister an amazing drawing she did of him!" Lily said raising her voice.

"Woah calm down." The other boy said stepping in front to face Lily. Lily seemed to calm down by his presence.

"Here's your money." He said slowly, handing it to Lily, he then stroked her cheek ever so slightly and gently. Usually right now this boy would have a red mark over his cheek but... Lily wasn't punching him or slapping. She was hypnotized by him, the boy smirked and walked back to his bike.

"Come on then." He said motioning Lily to join him, she gladly ran over and hopped on, my mouth was wide open with shock.

"Lily what are you doing?" I asked, she wasn't talking she just got on his bike. I sighed angrily and didn't know what to do, I can't just leave Lily, mom would go mad! What do I do?

"You coming?" The boy I drew asked.


End file.
